Christmas for the gang!
by Mistaken Otaku
Summary: ok Chapter 3 is up! Christams is coming and there are surprises awaiting them. I know that x-mas is already over and it's 2004 already but i just gotta finish it!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: i do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime. okie dokie ^_^   
  
Author's Note: I thought I'd try to write a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic for once... since x-mas is coming up i'll try to make it x-mas themed. well actually this will be my second fanfiction that I've ever written and my first YYH one! So... read and review... o great now i sound like all those other annoying author's... (laughs nervously) hehehe i mean... oops... -_-;;; i really need to keep my mouth closed and just shut up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
btw ... everyones in high school... even botan... but she still has her job in the Spirit World ok? o yea... and Hiei *snickers*   
  
Hiei-"hey! i never said i was gonna be in this story! hn... baka ningen..."  
  
Me-"Don't worry its not until next chapter and ooohhh Hiei!!! *whispers something*"  
  
Hiei-*gasp*  
  
Kurama-"hey wuts going on u 2?"  
  
Hiei-"hn..." *looks away* *whispers to me* "bring the "stuff" after he's gone"  
  
Me-"okie dokie Hiei!" *salutes*  
  
Kurama-*pondering*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiko's POV:  
  
"He's such a baka! Why does he always do this to me?!?! Ugh! That stupid Yusuke!" 'then why do i like him so much' I ran to my locker quickly as to not be late for my next class with Botan, Kurama, and that "idiot". As I opened my locker I tried to calm down. She started to come over towards me so I quickened my pace knowing that I didn't have much time left.   
  
"Konnichiwa Keiko!" "Botan! Konnichiwa!" I tried to smile again hiding my "moodiness" from before. But to no avail. She had noticed. "Keiko... what seems to be troubling you?" "Ohh... you know the routine: wake-up, go to school, eat lunch, get embarressed by Yusuke again, and go home!" "You know that that's how Yusuke acts. Be grateful he isnt as anti-social as a certain youkai we know." we both laughed at this. "Yes! Hiei is much worse." I sighed. Botan was the Always-cheer-up-everyone person in our group of friends and always made us feel better. Closing my locker, we both headed towards Chemistry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal:  
  
"Ok class! Today you will be assigned in pairs. You have until the end of class to make something interesting. This will be for a grade and depending on how it turns out, how detailed your notes and procedures are, and what it will be used for will be the kind of grade you will get." everyone groaned. *teacher sighs* "ok here are the pairs: Keiko Yukimura and Yusuke Urimeshi, Botan Nandoaki and Shuiichi Minamino, the Hitomaji twins, Shikite Hukimawa and Yashiki Katashimo. Now get to work, you have 40 minutes."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: So watcha think so far peeps? review review and REVIEW PLEASE!!!! sholud i continue? 


	2. The Big Question and Ice Cream

disclaimer: i dont own yu yu hakusho... there... that was simple enough.  
  
Author's Note: ok peeps! here is the second chapter for this fanfiction! I hope u all like it! ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiko's POV:  
  
Botan and Kurama were busy doing the assignment. They started to laugh at something they had said. How I envied them... "Hey are you paying attention? Quit daydreamin!" shouted a voice all too familiar to me. I groaned, "Yusuke stop yelling at me! And I'm not daydreaming!" "shhhhh!" came everyone's voices in the lab. "Yusuke! Keiko! Keep quiet or I will be forced to give you two detention!" the teacher yelled. I sighed. It was a good thing that today was the last day of school before Winter Break started. "Shinsetsuna sensei... we are very sorry for the trouble we have caused... aren't we Yusuke?!" I said slowly turning to face him. "Yea yea yea! Sure whatever..." at that the teacher went away to help a pair in serious need of help with the assignment nearby.   
  
Kurama then came up to us and slowly tried to "stop the war" that was about to break out between me and the baka. He succeeded... somewhat. Then out of nowhere, "So Kurama..." Yusuke said placing his hand on Kurama's back, "When are you gonna pop the big question?" I realized what he meant by this and couldn't help but join in with the teasing. "Yes Kurama! When will you ask Botan to be married?" I noticed he started to get nervous at this and a huge sqeatdrop appeared at the back of his head. "Well, I can see that my work is done here. You two have stopped fueding so I'll be going now!" he quickly scurried back over to Botan to finish with the assignment. Botan hadn't heard any of the conversation so she was completely clueless to why he had come back fidgeting very nervously with the different tubes of liquid. "Kurama... are you ok?" "Im perfectly fine my Botan." he said trying to cover up his actions. "Ok... if you say so." she gave him a peck on the cheek and apparently she had bought it. "Nice cover up Kurama." I noticed that Yusuke was also still watching. I laughed. "You can say that again." i said.   
  
~later that day~  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Everyone had gathered at the Ice Cream shop near the store after school had ended. "Kurama will you tell me NOW why you were acting so strangely this afternoon in class?" Botan looked up at him with puppy eyes. Kurama laughed nervously. Botan sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" she said shaking her head. "Hn! Kurama... just because you have the deity as your girlfriend now doesn't mean that you can start acting all funny." Everyone looked up from eating there ice cream or milkshakes to see Hiei. "Whatever do you mean Hiei?" Hiei closed his eyes and opened them only to everyones surprise the background behind him changed and was replaced by one with flames ans suddenly he got bigger and taller. Kurama was now the size of a doll and his background was a dark blue one. "I MEAN THAT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER YET!!! YOU'VE BEEN LOUNGING AROUND YOUR HOUSE ALL WEEK TRYING TO THINK OF THE "oh-so-perfect-way" TO EVEN WALK UP TO HER!!!" everyone but Botan realized what he meant at this and soon joined Hiei in the background and they loomed over his cowering figure. "YEA!!!" Hiei smirked at this and finally calmed down along with everyone else. They returned to normal size and the background became normal again with the image of the ice cream parlor. (so did Kurama) Botan noticing that they had been referring to her was still baffled by this and started bombarding a million questions at him... even ones that didnt have anything to do with the topic. She began popping in and out of places surrounding him and poking at him. "What do they mean? Why is your hair red? Why did we decide to meet in this ice cream parlor?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: well thatz all for now so bye peeps... b bak soon! dont forget to review! 


	3. shopping!

disclaimer: ahem... this is called fanfiction for a REASON you know!!!  
  
Author's Note:   
  
me- "okie dokie... due to the MILLIONS of reviews that i was bombarded with-"  
  
Hiei- "What do you mean MILLIONS of reviews? u only got 4! and bombarded with? puh-leez!"  
  
me- "Shut up Hiei! They don't know that!"  
  
Hiei- "Umm... actually they do because *clears throat* it says so right there above us... baka!"  
  
me- "Well waddya know! Hey Hiei?"  
  
Hiei- "What...?"  
  
me- "What's that little sign say next to it?"  
  
Hiei- "Where?"  
  
me- "Right there! *hits him in the head so now he's unconscious* hee hee! ok folks nothing to see here!" *drags Hiei's body*  
  
Kurama- "Hey Saissei!? (thatz my real name) You know where Hiei went?"  
  
me- "me?!? nope not a clue! *kicks him into closet... on with the fanfic folks!" ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama- "Botan?... Botan???... BOTAN! WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF MY HEAD!?!"  
  
Botan- *blush* "Sorry Kurama! I couldn't help myself!" *begins poking fingers together*  
  
Kurama- "Well now Hiei! Are you satisfied? I'm not 'acting all funny' anymore..."  
  
Hiei- "You have girl problems you know that Kitsune?"  
  
Kurama- "please don't remind me!"  
  
after everyone had finished eating their ice cream and drinking their milkshakes or humiliating Kurama about his "situation" they all headed out in different ways. Kurama went with Botan to their apartment that they shared (this is their last year of Hish School so they thought they would get ready for college and became roommates), Yusuke went with Keiko to *cough* help him with his studies, and Hiei, Yukina, and Kuwabara went over to their(when i say their i mean Hiei and Yukina) apartment while Hiei is ready with his katana to slice Kuwa's throat at any moment if he "makes a move" on Yukina.   
  
~the next day~  
  
they all met up at the mall to do some Holiday shopping... much to the boys' protests. They split up into two groups: the boys and the girls.   
  
Kuwabara- "Yukina! I want to be with my sweet angel Yukina!"  
  
Yusuke- "Puh-leez Kuwabara!!! Get a hold of yourself! You're embarressing us! I mean people are starting to stare!!! Besides... I don't think that Hiei over here would approve."  
  
Hiei- "Hn! Kuwabara you are pathetic! And a disgrace to all men!"  
  
Kuwabara- "Well EXCUUUUSSE ME! Mr. I-THINK-IM-SO-HOT-AND-OVERPROTECTIVE-OF-MY-SISTER! If it makes you feel any better then i've decided to NOT go with my beautiful Yukina."  
  
Hiei- "Well whoop-dee-doo! I'm SO GLAD that you've changed your mind oh-powerful-Kuwabara!" (if u haven't noticed he said that with a sarcastic voice)  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara get into a big fight. The girls decide to leave while they still can.  
  
Kurama- "Umm... Why don't we go find some gifts for the ladies... shall we???" *sweatdrop*  
  
Yusuke- "I think we better go before we draw some "unwanted attention" if you get what i mean?" (he means the mall's security guards for those of who don't understand)  
  
Kurama- *clamps hand over Hiei's mouth so he will stop yelling and drags him to a store*  
  
Yusuke- *does the same to Kuwabara except he "accidentally" knocks Kuwabara unconscious*  
  
{with the girls}  
  
Keiko- "I think that they've stopped fighting about you now Yukina... you can come out of your hiding spot." *sigh*  
  
Yukina- *sighs too* "I think Kuwabara loves me TOO much and Hiei is a bit too overprotective of me." (she knows that Hiei's her brother now ok peoplez? good)  
  
Botan- "Hey you two i found the most absolutely perfect store to buy outfits and things for the boys! Over here!"  
  
Yukina and Keiko exchange happy looks with each other and rush over to the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: okay! how do you like it? please-   
  
Hiei- *finally wakes up from state of unconsciousness* "Hey! Where am I? Saissei what did you do to me!?!"  
  
me- "eheheh!" *unlocks door to closet* "Oh Hiei!!! I finally found you!"  
  
Hiei- *suffocates in my death hug* "SAISSEI YOU CAN LET ME GO NOW!!!"  
  
me- "Oops! Sorry there Hiei!!!" *sweatdrop* "Ahem!!!"  
  
Hiei- "Oh yea! Right! Please review her story!"  
  
me- "uh huh! uh huh! YUP!!!"   
  
Kurama- *barges in and sees Saissei (me) hugging Hiei* "Hiei! I heard your voice and I'm so glad I found you and-"  
  
me/Hiei- *blinks confusedly*  
  
Kurama- *gasp* "Ah hah!!! I KNEW IT!!!"  
  
Hiei- *realization hits him* "No!!! Youv'e got it all wrong! Why would I want this baka ningen???"  
  
me- "Hiei! Kurama! You two are SOOO cute when you get like this!" *grabs both of them and hugs them to "death"*  
  
Kurama/Hiei- thinking: 'HELP US!!!'  
  
me- "oh yea! and don't forget to review remember!?! ok!!!" 


End file.
